Irritability is an Understatement
by ShelbyNicole9
Summary: Being a woman is hard. Having a vampire for a boyfriend is VERY hard. how do Bella and Edward handle 'That time of the month? ONE SHOT set sometime during Twilight.


**A/N: Disclaimer!  
**I do not own any charachters! they belong to mrs. stephenie meyer! i do not own twilight either.

Irritability is an Understatement.

I could feel it. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. I could feel the subtle pain gradually intensifying from the center of my lower back, clawing, ripping its way through my body.  
'Why?!' I yelled in my head -Screaming at whatever demon forced this upon me- as I wrapped my arms around my mid section, curling into a little ball under my warm –which suddenly seemed too hot for my liking-comforters, groaning in pain. Maybe if I squeezed my eyes shut real tight and pray to god that this was a dream, I'd wake up soon.

No such luck.

"UGGG!!" I violently ripped the covers off my body, throwing them as far away from me as possible. I could feel the evil fill inside me as my irritability spread like venom –no pun intended- through my body. My bare feet hit the wooden floors with a vengeance, creating a loud thunderous sound to echo through my room. I felt bad –in the very back of my conscious- for my hard wood floors. What did they do to me to deserve such menacing behavior on my part?

But that feeling was short lived as I stomped angrily to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Maybe it's just a false alarm, maybe I'm just irritated because Edward wasn't there this morning, holding me close in his cool, calming embrace. But he would be back…in a couple minutes actually. Quickly I checked, maybe it's-

"Damnit." I hate being a woman.

How am I supposed to explain this to my vampire boyfriend exactly? I know that he knows what PMS is, I mean he's been to medical school twice already for god sake, but still, there has to be a way to bypass this entire awkward situation, because if I know Edward –and I THINK I do! - The moment he smells any type of blood, especially from me, he's gonna flip. He's going to go into overprotective mode and think the worst, when in actuality; I'm just on my period. That's lovely. This is a conversation I'm looking forward too. There IS a way to avoid this entire mess, but if I brought that thought up to Edward, he would just get angry, and list me all his reasons for why that is such a terrible idea. I mean I've tried to convince him to change me; EVERYONE has tried to convince him to change me! It would just make everyone's life so much easier! Then we would never have to worry about any kind of PMS again!

"Ohhh, the days to come…" I mumbled happily to myself. He's got to do it sometime…and if he doesn't, he's not the only vampire I know. I let my mind wander to my one and only, the time we would spend together, forever. I could just picture it. Us, laying side by side, hand in hand in our meadow, the sun bouncing off our skin, making us sparkle like diamonds. Spending every waking second with Edward and our family. I could finally give him what he wants, what he deserves…

My hands quickly grasped the bathroom counter as a blinding pain shot through my lower back and abdomen, causing me to gasp in pain. Cramps…Damnit. I equipped myself with the necessary items before storming out of the bathroom, mumbling a string of profanities along the way. The pain from my last cramp still lingered, and already I was tired of this…only 4 more days.

My angry footsteps echoed through the house as I made my way into the kitchen where Charlie sat, frozen in his seat.

I rolled my eyes.

I was never this irritated or angry with the wood floors except when it was 'That time of the month', Charlie knew that, and he preferred to avoid it. I huffed out a long, exaggerated sigh, making my way to the fridge. Hopefully there was something decently edible to eat. I head Charlie's chair push out, and the news paper he was reading shuffle around.

"Morning Bells, how'd you sleep?" He was nervous, I could tell. I felt bad; I hated being irritated for no reason. But at this particular moment, I didn't care.

"Perfect." I muttered, acid dripping from every syllable. He coughed a little, clearing his throat.

"Right, so…ummm…I'm gonna head out…to Billy's….Fishing, and what not. I'm um, gonna be gone all day…but uh….if you need me sweetheart just-"

"Yeah, whatever dad." I hissed, shutting the fridge, finding nothing appetizing.

"Ok…well see ya later!" He mumbled quickly, grabbing his keys off the table, bolting for the door. I just waved. The moment the front door shut the guilt washed over me. Why was I so mean? Charlie didn't do anything to me. I was just rude to him for no reason! The irritability was replaced with guilt and anguish so quickly it made me dizzy. I slumped into the closest chair and dropped my head to the table, the tears –So useless- splashing onto the table.

I head the purr of the Volvo outside my house and my head snapped up. My heart suddenly picked up speed in record breaking time as I wiped the stupid, unnecessary tears from my eyes. But as quickly as my heart picked up space, it dropped to the pit of my stomach. Luckily I didn't find anything to eat yet, it's probably be spewed all over the table right now. I realized what was going to happen the moment Edward stepped into the house, smelling my blood and what he was probably already thinking. I knew he could smell it the moment he turned onto my street. My head fell back onto the table, lifting slightly, only to be dropped back down again. I repeated this process for a while.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." I head Charlie mumble to Edward before he got into his cruiser. I groaned. Coward. 5 million emotions flooded me at once it seemed: anger, guilt, embarrassment, elation, hatred, love…I didn't know what to do with them all! The moment Charlie's cruiser pulled away, Edward yelled my name.

"BELLA?! Bella are you ok? I smell the blood Bella!" His usual calm, velvet voice was laced with anxiety and he got closer. I wonder if Charlie locked the door. A second later Edwards anxious voice was right behind the large piece of wood that separated us, the handle jiggling in protest.

Yup, locked.

"Bella let me in! oh god, are you ok? I smell the blood Bella! Just let me in…please? Oh god are you hurt?! Please love, open the door! " he shouted, still pounding violently at the door, trying to somehow magically unlock it by jiggling the handle. He was good…but he wasn't THAT good. I don't understand why he didn't just break down the door; I mean he's defiantly strong enough. I groaned again. Maybe if I ignored him, he would go away and we wouldn't have to have this discussion…

Wait…what was I say?!

I needed him. More now than ever! His touch, hes scent, his smile, his eyes…if I was ever going to live through the next 3-5 days, I needed Edward. I always needed Edward. I will always need Edward.

I quickly stood up and ran to the door, prying it open -before he did knock it down- and threw myself into his arms before he could reach for me. His familiar, cold embrace erased every foul mood I had. I don't even remember feeing any pain. I deeply inhaled. His delicious scent filled my nose and I couldn't breath. But that was ok, because I was with Edward. He pulled me close, holding me tight before pushing me gently at arms length. His honey golden eyes frantically searching me for any sign of a cut, gash, vampire bite probably…

His hands running over my body, searching ever nook and cranny for where I might be hurt. I blushed at that thought of his hands searching where I actually WAS bleeding…

NO! Not now! I pushed those pleasurable thoughts aside as I grasped both his hands in mine. For the first time that I opened the door, I realized that he moved us to the living room…when did that happen?

"Edward, I'm fine." I assured him, bringing his hands to my lips, kissing each icy fingertip. His hypnotic eyes held doubt. He knew his keen sense of smell was not doubt correct, especially when it came to MY blood.

"No Bella, I smelt the blood, YOUR blood before I even arrived at the house…what happened? Tell me who hurt you, or how you possibly could have hurt yourself." He grinned a little at the last part. Of course I could hurt myself to the point of bloodshed in the 15 minutes when he wasn't with me. I scowled, but was fully aware that it was possible.

"I'm fine. No cuts, no gashes, no life threatening injury -" –Unless you consider PMS life threatening…which in this case, It was.-

"I didn't hurt myself, and nobody hurt me, I promise."

"Then explain to me the reason I smell your blood, fresh blood at that…I smell it right now! Bella please don't lie to me, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded. His glorious eyes gazing into mine with such intensity it literally knocked the breath out of me. I couldn't even remember what we were talking about. All I could concentrate on was the scent of his breath surrounding me.

He cleared his throat, his hands traveling up my arms, leaving Goosebumps, before settling at my shoulders.

I hated it when he cheated like that….

Oh who I was I kidding? I loved it when he dazzled me! I loved it when his beautiful topaz eyes burned with such intensity at whatever emotion he felt at the time. His breathtaking gaze locking onto mine, unable to let me think. My mind clouded over into a thick haze of his beauty, my nostrils were filled with his scent. I couldn't feel nay pain…

"Breath Bella." Edwards silky voice was still laced with worry as he gently shook my shoulders.

"Umm….what?" he sighed, obviously not feeling very patient.

"The blood Bella, where is it coming from?"

Crap. I didn't want to tell him this. I was already embarrassed in front of him on a daily basis thanks to my lame human antics. I flopped onto the couch and let my face fall into my hands. My brown curls fell over my face as I groaned in irritation and pain as another cycle of cramps hit. I didn't hear him move –when did I ever?- but he was there, pulling me closer to him.

"Bella, my love…are you, blushing? Please tell me what's wrong before I go mad." He pleaded. I lifted my head, allowing one peak at his angelic face. It was hard enough on him that he couldn't hear my thoughts –thank god- but when you add fresh blood to the equation, he must be freaking out inside. I must say, he did a fantastic job of hiding it…for the most part.

"Think Edward, just think about it." I whispered, to chicken to say the word out loud.

"Think about what? Bella, please just tell me."

"Don't make me say it Edward, please!" I begged.

"I'm…confused." He mumbled, interlacing our fingers together. I love how his hands just engulf my tiny ones.

"Its that.time.of.the.month. Edward." I said each word slowly, maybe if it didn't sound like a complete sentence, it wouldn't be true!

"Its that time of the…Oh." Finally, it clicked. Realization set in, but was quickly replaced with….embarrassment?

"Ohhh…." He looked down, away from my eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking about and that made me nervous. So this is how he must feel around me.

"Well, that defiantly complicates things." He mumbled, gently playing with my fingers as he spoke.

"Complicates them how?" I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. All I really wanted to do was drive to the store and pick up some chunky monkey, curl up with Edward on the couch and watch movies all day! If he was with me, then I would never even feel the pain!

"Well, its just that…being around blood for too long, not only that, but so much of it. It could get a little difficult." He whispered.

Wait. Was he saying he was gonna leave me for the next couple days? Just thinking about that made the tears come back. They didn't fall, but they were coming.

"Oh no, Bella please don't cry." He reached his hand up and wiped away the stray tear before it fell.

"B-b-but your g-g-onna lea-a-ave me." I blubbered, not caring whether I cried or not anymore. He pulled me close, hugging me tightly to his stone chest, gently rocking us back and forth.

"No Bella, I didn't say I was going to leave. I just said it was going to be difficult." He whispered in my ear. I lifted my face from his chest so I could see him better.

"So…your n-n-ot gonna l-l-leave?" I whispered.

He shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to try very, very hard to stay with you. It may get to be a little much at times, and if it comes to that, then I may have to excuse myself, but believe me…that's for your own good. And then, in a couple days, everything will be back to normal." He explained, his hands rubbing small circles on my back. The feel of his cold hands made the pain numb in my lower back and I smiled into his shirt.

"Thank you." I whispered. I was very thankful. I understood completely that this was one of the most dangerous things for both of us, him being here with me right now. But he loved me, and he was going to stay with me.

"Forever." He whispered back.

I couldn't ask for anything more.

A/N: HEY GUYS! i really hoped you liked it!  
Review it! that would be super!

Check out my other story  
'Camp Starlight' and go ahead and tell me whatcah think about that one as well.

if you have an idea for a story or anything that you'd like me to write then just let me know!


End file.
